Sharada
by Ainhochu
Summary: Luna Lovegood, es definitivamente una entre un millón. Songfic: Sharada-Skye Sweetnam


_Once upon a time there was a girl (Había una vez una chica)  
You wouldn't really call her typical (No podías llamarla típica)  
Had her own definition of cool (Tenia su propia definición de guay)  
She lived in her own world (Vivia en su propio mundo)_

Luna caminaba por los pasillo de Hogwarts, sabía que mucha gente la miraba, que se reía de ella, pero a ella le gustaba ser así.

_  
She had her own style her own rules (Tenia su propio estilo, sus propias reglas)  
She played along like it was usual (Seguía jugando como si fuera usual)  
Nobody really even knew her name (Ni siquiera nadie sabia realmente su nombre)  
To her life was one big game (Para ella la vida era un gran juego)  
_

-He! Lunática mira por donde vas! -Le gritó un chico de Slytherin cuando se chocó con ella. Luna le sonrió y siguió paseándose con su característico andar.

_  
She's got her head up in the clouds (Ella tiene la cabeza en las nubes)  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down (No se sabe cuando bajara)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed (No se puede ir a la cama)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head (Tiene esa canción pegada en la cabeza)  
_

-Nargels, Nargels, escondidos en el vino, te van a comer vivo. -Cantaba en su cama, escuchó a una de sus compañeras bufar molesta, a la vez que otras dos soltaban unas carcajadas hirientes. Pero no le importo, como era su costumbre, y sisguió cantando, hasta que su voz no fue mas que un murmullo- sharada, sharada...

_  
Dreaming all day (Soñando todo el dia)  
That's all she did (eso es todo lo que hacia)  
Ever since she was a little kid (Desde que era una niña pequeña)  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow (Todos los profesores pensaban que era lenta)  
She was just dreaming about her show (Ella simplemente estaba soñando con su show)_

-Señorita Lovegood quiere hacer el favor de prestar atención. -Le recriminó la profesora McGonagall.

-He? -La clase rompió en una carcajada. Solo Ginny y Dennis no se rieron. Luna sin entender bien volvió la vista hacía el borrador de su articulo. Su padre siempre le decía que algun día le dejaría tener su propia columna en "El quisquilloso"

_  
And when they told her she's delirious (Y cuando le decían que era delirante)  
She didn't care (A ella no le importaba)  
She's just oblivious (Simplemente era olvidadiza)  
She likes to make everyone curious (Le gusta dejar a todo el mundo con curiosidad)  
One day she's gonna be famous (Un día ella va a ser famosa)  
_

En la expedición todo el mundo la miraba con poco disimulo, aquella chica estaba loca, pero sin embargo era una gran heroína.

-Perdona Luna, pero aún no hemos encontrado nada de nada, quizás deberíamos volver a la base.

Luna miró con interés a Rolf. Era muy guapo, nieto de un famoso investigador y era el único del campamento que la trataba como una persona normal. Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-A los chimpinkus no les gustan las aglomeraciones de personas, y quizás si acampamos aquí, se olviden de nosotros y salgan- le respondió con voz etérea. -Me gusta el sushi. -le dijo sentándose en el suelo. Rolf la miró con curiosidad.

_  
She's got her head up in the clouds (Ella tiene la cabeza en las nubes)  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down (No se sabe cuando bajara)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed (No se puede ir a la cama)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head (Tiene esa canción pegada en la cabeza)  
_

Luna tatareaba "Sharada, sharada" mientras escribía un articulo para "El quisquilloso". Marley, su chimpinku, miraba con atención como Luna escribía. Rolf apareció por detrás, dándole un corto beso en la oreja, a la vez que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ven a dormir Luna. -dijo dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo a la vez que echaba un vistazo al reportaje. Cada vez que Luna empezaba a escribir no había forma de conseguir que se separase del papel hasta que no lo había revisado por lo menos cinco veces.

_  
She's got her head up in the clouds (Ella tiene la cabeza en las nubes)  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down (No se sabe cuando bajara)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed (No se puede ir a la cama)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head (Tiene esa canción pegada en la cabeza)  
_

Rolf se retorcía las manos con nerisosismo enfrente de la gran torre negra, Luna por su parte tenia la misma tranquilidad que siempre, y se balanceaba de la punta de los pies a los talones, tranquilamente a la vez que tatareaba su típico "sharada, sharada". Rolf la miró intranquilo, pero ella le sonrió emanando tranquilidad.

-tranquilo, seguro que a mi padre le gustas. Canta conmigo "sharada, sharada"- Rolf rodó los ojos, Luna era una entre un millon.__

She's got her head up in the clouds (Ella tiene la cabeza en las nubes)  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down (No se sabe cuando bajara)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed (No se puede ir a la cama)  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head (Tiene esa canción pegada en la cabeza)

**Sé que es cortito y algo cutre, pero me lo debía desde hacía siglos. Desde que escuche esta canción por primera vez, supe que tenia que hacer un fic con Luna.**

**Esta canción es Sharada de Skye sweetnam y es una de mis canciones favoritas.**

**Bss**


End file.
